theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowdrop
Snowdrop is a young pegasus filly who is a close friend to Princess Luna prior to her transformation in Nightmare Moon. Due to the fact that Snowdrop gave Winter and the Night the true admiration, it should have as much as the other seasons have had. But after Luna was banished to the Moon, it is apparent Snowdrop had passed away, but now, after being brought back from the dead, she now lives with Princess Luna and Hiro as their adoptive daughter and the adoptive sister of Princess Yuna and Moon Starlight. Snowdrop laters gains an Iceflyer and a Terrible Terror named Frostlord and Eaglesight. Backstory Snowdrop was born blind and due to this, many of the other young foals in her school treat her with disrespect leading her to suffer ostracism. But then when the time came for the Spring Sunrise was coming up and the students of her school were assigned to work on special projects for the Princesses' arrival. Snowdrop had no partner nor a project, but fearing of being furthur riduculated, she stated she had started a project on her own but it was a surprise. At her cloud home, Snowdrop is sad, putting herself down and calling herself useless. She doesn't want to go to the Spring Sunrise for fear of the princesses laughing at her. She looks up to the sky and remembers a night on which she and her mother gazed at the stars and her mother told her that if she listened closely, she could hear the stars twinkle. Snowdrop remarks that she'd rather see the stars than hear them, but Snowdrop's mother tells her she's a special filly, and that she won't need her eyes to find her place in the world. When the flashback ends, Snowdrop makes a wish upon a star to do something memorable for once. In her sorrow, she starts to cry, and the single tear she sheds solidifies into a speck of ice. Snowdrop takes the tiny ice crystal in her hooves, not recognizing the sound it makes as the snow she's familiar with. Remembering her mother's words about the different sizes and shifting shapes of stars, Snowdrop plucks one of her feathers and uses the hollow end to shave pieces off the speck of ice and shape it into something else. Then when the Spring Sunrise rolls in, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna look out onto the foals of Mrs. Windith's class and their families, thanking them for the gifts they've presented. Before one of the gifts can be chosen as the "Centennial Symbol", Snowdrop and her mother arrive to present Snowdrop's gift: a crudely made snowflake. When she's ridiculed by some of her classmates for such a meaningless offering, Snowdrop defends herself by saying that just as the stars of the night sky can grant wishes, so too can stars made of ice. She remarks on the gifts that winter has long brought, but always ignored, and that winter deserves just as much love and recognition as the other seasons of the year. Luna seems particularly moved by Snowdrop's words and wishes to see her "wishing snow" up-close. Celestia smiles and asks Snowdrop if she could make more, as Luna admires the snowflake with tears in her eyes. From then on, snowfalls were gentle and sprinkled with Snowdrop's snowflakes, more intricate in design than before. In which Snowdrop had received her Cutie Mark. But sometime later, after Princess Luna was banished, Snowdrop likely passed away. Bio Many years later, Personality Snowdrop is very timid and sensitive possibly because of her lack of friends. Later, she begins to stand up for herself more which helps to win her the confidence of the Princesses. Despite this change, she still maintains a quiet demeanor. And upon joining our heroes on their adventures, she became very brave and resourceful. And shows that despite her blindness, she is no weakling. Physical Appearance Snowdrop is a young pegasus filly. With a light blue coat. With an ice-blue and white, curly mane and tail. And since she is blind, she has pale eyes, but it is believed her eyes were blueish-teal. And her Cutie mark is a Flower with a Snowflake on top. And often times, Snowdrop wears a light brown cloak. Main Weaponry *Calico M995A submachine gun *Colt Detective Special Revolver *Snow White Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Snowflake Creativity: Hearing Senses: Snowdrop has a very high keen sense of hearing, where she can pick up the tiniest of sounds, even the sound of twinkling stars and snowflakes falling. Which has come into play in her acts. Lightsaber Combat: Snowdrop is averagely skilled in Lightsaber combat, where she uses Form I: Shi-Cho in the majority of her fighting, but she also uses Form IV: Ataru where using her other senses she can use herself as a weapon in her combat. And She also uses Form VI: Niman in her combat style. Force Skills: Snowdrop is very powerful in the Force, around the same level as Nyx's levels. One of the strongest Force users among her friends and the team. The Team considers her the top Jedi Knight since her skills with The Force is like no other. To where she uses the Force to see, as well as help her wield her Lightsaber and use her guns. And she also uses her other senses of the Force to help her in different environments. She can also perform the many skills any given Jedi Master could perform. In lines of her Force sight, the Force can allow her to view pictures in her head, as well as feel other beings' presence nearby. Marksmanship: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Blind Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Tragic Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Characters with Precognition Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Selfless Characters Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Lightsaber Combat Instructors Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Shy Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Dragon Riders Category:Jedi Generals Category:Wives Category:Mothers